


Re: FWD: Re: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD: [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Auditing, Bureaucracy, Chimaera staff, Comedy of Errors, Epistolary, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sting operations, Supply Officer!Eli AU, background/implied thranto, being good at math is sexy, extremely poor email ettiquette, flirting through invoice comments, forensic accounting, i mean it's just very silly, imperial supply forms, karyn faro doesn't get paid enough, needlessly circuitous plans (tm), the height of action in this is an audit, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Takes place in a world where Eli Vanto became a Supply Officer and shot right to the top of operations for Imperial Star Destroyer supply in and around Coruscant, and Grand Admiral Thrawn became the same scheming bastard we all know and love.Emails are exchanged. Funds are embezzled. More emails are exchanged. There's very measured flirting. Jobs are offered and taken. Thrilling stuff.(See above. Please advise.)





	Re: FWD: Re: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD: [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [13th_blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Re: FWD: Re: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582810) by [13th_blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/pseuds/13th_blackbird). 



**Title:** Re: FWD: Re: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD:

**Fandom:** Star Wars Thrawn

**Author:** 13th_blackbird

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Thrawn/Eli

**Rating:** Gen

**Length:** 19:26

**Summary:**

Takes place in a world where Eli Vanto became a Supply Officer and shot right to the top of operations for Imperial Star Destroyer supply in and around Coruscant, and Grand Admiral Thrawn became the same scheming bastard we all know and love.   
Emails are exchanged. Funds are embezzled. More emails are exchanged. There's very measured flirting. Jobs are offered and taken. Thrilling stuff.   
(See above. Please advise.)

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582810)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/ReFwdrefwdfwdfwdfwd.mp3)


End file.
